


旧丝带

by Dailir



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Roommates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dailir/pseuds/Dailir
Summary: 一篇2017年的旧文。





	旧丝带

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇2017年的旧文。

     

 

      两年前Jay搬了家，搬去楔石城，他的故乡。他在那里拥有了一所属于自己的实验室，算是夙愿得偿。他并不后悔离开东部的繁华城市，虽然他恋旧，但当新居同时是故乡时，很难说乡思和乔迁的兴奋哪种会占上风。就算照美国的平均水平比，他也不算是频繁迁居的人。

      在生活中跑得越快，越要找一个锚点拴住自己。Jay是这样和会社的朋友们说的，也是这样对Alan说的。

      他搬家那天，只叫了Alan一个人来帮忙。Jay原本想自己处理，奈何Alan执意要跟来，Jay又拗不过他。家具衣物之类都收拾妥当后，旧房间里还堆了不少杂物，留之无用，弃之可惜。Jay一咬牙，说扔了吧，不留这些旧东西反而少些牵挂。“我要是真想找什么东西的话，也不会太难。”Jay想了想，补上这一句。可Alan不同意。“我那儿还有一间阁楼空着，正好能放这些。”

      后来Jay点点头，随他去了。Alan家房子不小，他自己一个人住难免显得太空旷，留些东西给他“牵挂”也不错。毕竟只算是寄存，Jay是这样想的，忽略了他自己有时也会“寄存”在Alan家里的事实。而这种“寄存”持续了一段时间，地点也从客房转移到了Alan Scott本人的卧室，不过这都是后话。搬家的时候Jay可没想到这么多。

      不过现在这堆杂物终于重见天日，只因Jay想收拾一下，而Alan欣然赞同。难得有闲。岁月对闪电侠和绿灯侠很宽容，但对这阁楼里的一切却并非如此。木料已朽坏，纸张也泛黄。

 

      “Jay，这个是什么？”

      Jay看了一眼。Alan手上端着一个纸盒，上面缠着丝带，都已经很旧了。看上去像是一件没送出的礼物。

      “我不知道。记不得了。”他抿起嘴唇。

      “打开看看？”

      “好啊。”Jay尽量让自己的声音听上去和平时没什么不同。

 

      Alan本想用手扯开盒子上的活结，却扯断了丝带。“可惜了。”打开盒盖，他愣了一秒。盒子里是一叠卡片纸，上面有字。Alan在最上面的那张纸上看到了自己的名字，和Jay的笔迹。一共几十张纸，像是几十封信。

      “Jay，这些……是打算寄给我的？”Alan试探着问。

      “是不打算寄的。”Jay站在Alan身边，看着那个盒子，“那是很长时间以前了。不知道从什么时候开始，我发现自己总会想到你，想把我脑子里冒出的乱七八糟的念头告诉你，想说些朋友之间不该说的话。但……我怕那样做会毁了一切，怕失去以朋友的身份和你相处的机会。后来，我就把那些我原本想说的话写下来，收起来。我给自己定了规矩，一个月只准写满一张纸。本来你一辈子都不会看到这些的。本来不会……和你说。”他几乎是嗫嚅着说出最后几个字。

      “万幸你最后还是说出来了，不然我岂不是要等上一辈子。”Alan喉头哽住了，他的声线在发颤。

      “这种事，有成千上万种可能，我们算是遇上了比较幸运的那一种。”Jay握住Alan的手，而Alan把他握得更紧。两个人都能感觉到对方手指的温度。

      “我做过的最英明的决定就是下雨天把自己淋成落汤鸡，跑到你家里借住，然后在你面前脱掉衬衫。那时候我发现你脸红了。也是从那时候起，我开始无所畏惧地爱你。”Alan放下手中的盒子，用空出来的手抱住Jay，再把头埋进他的颈窝。

      “但我觉得你现在可以做一些更英明的决定，比如说给我一个吻。”Jay在Alan耳边说这句话的时候，能感觉到自己又在脸红。而Alan给了他一个吻，以及更多。

 

      阁楼看来是收拾不完了。两个人都意不在此。

 

      不过后来呢，Alan Scott的床头柜里多了一截断掉的旧丝带。

 


End file.
